A clash over a death? The Ying Yang Pirates Versus The 8 Lords of Oblivion
In the middle of a island in the new world called Kemp Island, in a liqeur store. Lixis: You don't have the wine from the west blue I asked for!?! Man: 'Im sorry sir, we are fresh out... '''Lixis: '''Do you know who we are? '''Man: '''Um, no I don't. '''Lixis: '''You are in for it punk! ''Lixis stabs him clean through his head. '''Damira: Woah there Lixis! We dont need to be that brutal... Lixis: Shut it! The rest of the Lords arrive. Jack: What did I miss? Have you guys seen how Jen is looking today? Jen: Shut up brute! Jen kicks jack through the store. Jack ends up knocking someone over. ???: Captain! Are you alright? ????: I'm just fine Fraze, i've just got a numbskull lying on top of me! Fraze: Don't worry Capta- uh... I mean Kyou, i'll get him off you Fraze roundhouse kicks Jack back into the store. Meanwhile a mysterious duo watches from above. ??: Hey Grey, are you sure they're here? Grey: Yes, and I think I might have found them Bartholomew looks confused, and then realizes, that these people mean them... His skin swells up and bursts, revealing a demonic form of himself he laughs and tries to intimidate the onlookers. Lixis: Uh oh.... He is mad..... ?? a step back: He- he saw us Grey: Calm down Link Multiple civilins collapse. Kyou up: He must be the cause. He's got Haoshoku! Fraze a finger to his temple: And it's powerful too. Lixis: 'I dont like these guys, who says we leave their dead bodies to burn? '''All Lords: '''Yeah! ''All of the lords rush into battle 2vs1 each. Lixis and Damira jump to Kyou, Bartholomew and Markani Jump in front of Fraze, Jen and jack jump in front of Grey, and Gale and Ritoruripa jump in front of Link. '''Lixis: Make your first move! Kyou whistles hard and a few seconds later another whistle is heard. Kyou his gloves: Just gotta last until Zou and Roga get here. Grey: I don't have time for you two Link widen: This isn't good Fraze: Great a demon and a knight. This'll be fun *sighs* Lixis And Damira VS Kyou Lixis and Damira: you my very arrogant friend, are going to die. Lixis and Damira both take fighting stances. Damira: Back me up while I get ready. Lixis: 'Alright. ''Damira sticks his blades in the ground and they start to glow. Lixis starts slicing at Kyou rapidly with his sword. '''Kyou back from Lixis: Zou would be much better in this situation! Gotta get to that other guy! Brick Breaker! Kyou smashes his fist into the ground, causing some rocks to fly out. Using the distraction, he dashes towards Damira. Lixis sees, and creates a spore clone, thus blocking kyou which burst into small spores, which seemed to burn the ground. Meanwhile, Damira's swords already charged up, and two large beasts popped up, Scylla and Charbydis both roared at kyou. Damira: Meet my "little friends." Kyou hanging open: Monsters! Don't tell me, mythical zoans? Damira: '''Yeah. They are actually really friendly, the scylla is named Charlie, and the Charbydis is named Ben, arent they swee.... WAIT WHY AM I TELLING YOU THIS?!? '''Lixis: '''Phew I thought you were going nuts. '''Damira: If you'd like we can all sit and drink tea. Or we can try to kill each other, your pick. Kyou drinking some tea: I think it'd be nicer to drink tea Damira: '''Ah, this is refreshing... '''Lixis: Even i'm happy... Damira: oh woah! Barth is going nuts! and Markani... He... Lixis: I told the idiot not to!!! Damira: '''Kyou, you want to help? '''Kyou: Sure A girl who looks like Kyou runs to them. Zou: I made it *panting* Kyou: We kinda stopped battling already Zou: ... Zou collapses onto the ground. Bartholomew and Markani VS Fraze Bartholomew: BURN LITTLE MAN!!! Bartholomew breathes a ridiculous amount of black fire at Fraze, while Markani aims his arm cannon and fires repeatedly. Fraze: Soru Fraze disappears and reappears standing behind Markini. Fraze: Glacier Suto! Fraze aims a punch at Markini and it connects. Frost starts to appear around the area it connected with. Bartholomew grabs both of them, causing the ice to melt. Bartholomew: NOT SO FAST STUPID! Markani fires as shot from the cannon, aiming point blank at him. ???: Not so fast yourself! The newcomer appears out of no-where in front of Markini and kicks his arm cannon up, similar to what Rayleigh did to Kizaru. Fraze: Good timing Roga! Fraze twists around a kicks Bartholomew in the face and slips out of his grip Fraze: Now this is more even. *cracks knuckles* Markani: Now i'm mad.... Markani's entire body falls limp and stays there... Bartholomew: Idiot Markani! Bartholomew jabs his finger into his throat and throws up a stream of lava, which surrounds Bartholomew and Markani, and Bartholomew keeps them at bay with his demonic flames. Fraze: Lava! We can't cross! Bartholomew: GROOOOOAAAAHHHH!!! Markani's skin starts cracking. Fraze: He's cracking! I don't know if that's good or bad! Markani breaks out of his skin, becoming an entirely metal robot, more than 10 times his original size Markani: GRAAAAAAHHHH!!! Jack and Jen VS Gray Jack: I think we made a bad choice. Jen: '''Yes we did, I went with you! '''Jack: '''How I feel about you beside, this guy seems dangerous. '''Jen: Im sorry I wont be much use in this fight. Jack: Its ok. Jack grabs his blade and twists it to make it curvy, he then runs at gray and distorts the air all over him. Grey responds by dashing towards Jack. He does not try and draw any of his blades though. Jack rushes by him quickly and hopes he hit. Just as they pass each over, Grey draws his sword. Grey: Mortal Strike A large cut appears on Jack's chest. Grey: Like I said, I don't have time for you two Jack: 'Um, no... ''The wound twist and turns, and Jack clearly struggles to keep a straight face, and the wound becomes a puny spiral. '''Jen: Oh yeah! Jen jabs grey in his back quickly two times, and then kicks him into the wall. Grey twists in mid-air and lands on the wall, knocking it over. Grey: Don't get in my way *points sword at Jen, which doubles in length* It's not good for your health. Jen: NEVER!!! She kicks him in the 1.50 Beri and she flips backward, kicking him into jack, who stabs him. After the attacks, Grey stands up, showing no signs of damage. Grey: I did give you kids a chance to run Grey swaps his swords and repeatadly slices his swords in an infinity shape as he walks towards Jack. The blade of the sword flies out and slices the ground around Grey and a large area in front of him. Grey: Infinity Magnum. Jen: I have an idea! Jen runs up to Grey and.... boob to face tackle? Jack: '''YOU LUCKY SON OF A Censored '''Link the kitty: *starts laughing* Grey's girlfriend is going to kill him Grey: ... Grey grabs Jen by her arm and throws her to Jack, ending up with her butt in his face. Link: *laughs even harder* Good one Grey Jack has a huge nosebleed Jen: YOU PERVERT!!! Link gets hit over the head with a pipe that was not there before. Gale: 'Here Ritoruripa! ''The cat jumps into her arms and purrs Link grabs at his head as little tears form in the corners of his eyes. '''Link: My head... THAT'S IT! Link assembles a sycthe from pieces in his bag Link: You're not going to get away with that! Grey: Calm down Link. Gale: 'Make the wrong move and I get out the music box. ''she indicates an item she is holding '''Link: A music box? Could that be a weapon? Grey: Most likely. Now just leave her alone Link: But the kitty... Gale: Hmm... would you like me to sing a tune? Ritoruripa: '''Mew '''Link: Kitty... mew *cute face* Grey: *sighs* Link, behave! We're in the middle of the battle! Now where did those two go *uses his haki to search for Jack and Jen* Gale: UGH IVE HAD ENOUGH! Listen to a tune thats sweet, no need to go on your feet, fall directly on the floor, all you people are such bores, clear your mind of all distress, fill it with some other mess, feel the wrath of a thousand fires, feel as though sinking through quagmires.... '' '''Grey:' That was marvelous singing miss, but i'm too busy to deal with you at the moment Link: Kitty! *walks towards Gale, keeping eyes on Ritoruripa* Jack and Jen walk in with their hands up Jen: If we get out of this alive I'll go out with you Jack. Jack: '''Please don't kill me! Not now! '''Grey: I hope you two have learnt a lesson from this. Now if you wouldn't mind I need to find Lixis Korosume *sheathes blades and walks towards the other battles* Link: *petting Rito again* Kitty Jack: 'Wait, why do you need to find boss man? '???: Im right here, whoever you are, bub. Grey: Lixis Korosume. I thought you were battling one of those pirates. Now, give me the information I seek. Lixis: '''Which one? Oh. You mean that... Why? '''Grey: Because that man needs to die. Lixis: How about no, that guy was my drinking buddy a while back, unless you can convince me... A few minutes, lots of talking and explaining and a few punches later. Grey a bruise on his cheek: Thank you. Come on Link Link: Seeya Kitty and bruised spore guy Grey and Link walk off. Lixis: WAIT! Take this with you. Lixis gives grey a little metal sphere. Lixis: Keep it. Grey: *pockets the sphere* Heh, good luck Archangel Category:Collaboration Category:Lixis10 Category:The 8 Lords of Oblivion Category:Wolfdragon Rex